Parallel
by chalkdust
Summary: Harry and Draco. Parallel points of view. First fic, one chapter only.


Parallel

By Chalkdust

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *sniff*

Notes: This is H/D. My first Harry Potter fanfic ever. So please be kind, if ever you review. Thanks! Merry Christmas to everyone. By the way – Nica, my good friend, this is for you.

I was walking through the Hogwarts grounds one cold December night, feeling lonelier than ever. I wrapped, and rewrapped my Gryffindor scarf around my neck, trying to keep the bitter winds out.

I was lonelier than ever.

Ron was out with Hermione, as usual. They've stopped going home for the holidays since last year, but they've been spending every minute together going… wherever.

I was alone.

I kicked the snow around my feet, reveling in the sound the slush makes. It was getting colder than ever. I try to rub my frostbitten nose (or at least it felt frostbite), but I'm sure it won't do any good.

Christmas sucks.

I never had a really happy Christmas in my life. I mean, sure, I'd enjoy the various Christmas Eves with my friends… But it isn't enough for me. At least not anymore.

I just wish that I had… someone.

-----

I was pacing around the Slytherin common room. I didn't go home for the holidays this year. Why? I don't freakin' know why. I struggled to take my green scarf off my neck, and threw it on the floor. I stood by the fire and finally admitted it to myself.

I was lonelier than ever.

Crabbe and Goyle were out, as usual. They're probably prancing around in Hogsmeade making total fools of themselves, enjoying the *shudder* Christmas spirit.

I was alone.

I kicked the dust gathering on the common room carpet, reveling in the swooshing sound it makes. I was getting more bored by the minute. I scratch my hair, and exhale loudly.

Christmas sucks.

I never had a really happy Christmas in my life. Sure, I'm rich and I lead an almost perfect life… But… It isn't enough for me anymore. At least not now. 

I just wish that I had… someone.

And I wish someone would have… me.

-----

"Malfoy!"

"Potter!"

"What are you doing HERE?"

"What are YOU doing here?"

I cough.

He blinks.

"I… was just walking around…"

"On Christmas Eve?"  
  


"Er…"

"Oh, well, me too."

Silence.

"So, Potter."

"Yeah, Malfoy?"

"Can you just call me Draco? There are lots of Malfoys, you know. It's getting quite confusing."

"Alright."

Silence.

This time he coughs.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Call me Harry."

Blink.

"Harry IS my name, you know."

"Harry."

"Hmm. Feels weird, eh?"

"Absolutely."

I sigh.

He sighs.

The clock strikes twelve. We hear cheers in the background, probably coming from the Great Hall.

I look at Draco.

I can see him trying *not* to look at me.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy – er – Draco."

Silence.

I turn to walk away.

"Wait! Pott—Harry!"

I look back, surprised.

"Happy Christmas."

-----

What is wrong with me? First I go on a first name basis with my worst enemy, now we're greeting each other like old friends. Dangblasted Christmas spirit! Aargh.

"Thanks."

"Well, I guess I have to get going. Ron and Hermione are probably back looking for me."

Oh. I forgot about those two.

"Draco?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I kind of spaced out. Okay, go on. I'll… I'll see you around."

"Bye."

"Bye."

A strong force takes over my body. I reach out and pull Potter, er, Harry's right arm.

"What th-th---?"

Harry has barely had time to react when I crush my lips against his.

-----

Oh. My.

Draco is kissing me right now.

I pull away, reluctantly (reluctantly?!) and try to make sense of what is going on.

Draco's face is redder than my scarf.

"I- I- I- I'm sorry…"

I've never seen him more flustered in my entire life.

He looked… adorable. And completely irresistible.

I am the one who grabs him this time, kissing him gently, full on the lips.

And for the first time in my life, it's Christmas, and I'm happy. Really happy.

-----

Oh. My.

Harry is kissing me right now.

After he pulled away and tried to make sense of what I *did*, I thought I was going to die. I bet my face was redder than his stupid Gryffindor scarf.

I mumbled an apology, feeling more flustered than ever in my entire life.

He looked… adorable, watching me like that. Completely irresistible.

He is the one who grabs me this time, kissing me gently.

And for the first time in my life, it's Christmas… and I'm happy. Perfectly happy.

-Fin.-


End file.
